Talk:Frequent Levels/@comment-25247540-20140826091044/@comment-25247540-20140829051828
Damn it, I'm not a troll. =/ 3. "Not most of the time, I haven't really seen an obstacle course level make it to the top played or top rated list." - It doesn't mean they aren't in top lists, I've seen Obstacle Courses here. Unfortunately, rarely. --It means, that I can see O.C. in tops, but rarely because of other types and genres which get top-rated. Rarely relatively, and often absolutely. Maybe, I understood you uncorrectly, or I expressed so, because my English isn't perfect, sorry. =/ I'd like to see 20 links to all the "genetically" similar obstacle courses you've played if you want to get me convinced that you're not trolling AND that whatever you believe is true. -- It looks like trolling, and you tell me, that I'm a troll! =/ Whatever, I'd try to get some ones. (With IDs, references are less user-friendly). Maybe, they're not genetically similar. But S.T. (or B.W.T.) and D.M. can also have a big difference! Just look here: it's some new O.Cs. I haven't been lazy to get this ID's, hope you aren't lazy to check them out. 6897710, 6896485, 6896128, 6895815, 6895466, 6894404, 6894369, 6893063, 6892063, 6892177, 6889822, 6888968, 6888519, 6887770, 6886440, 6884126, 6885497, 6884563, 6884389, 6883206, 6878902, 6862938, 6877892 So... Are they created by experienced users, you think? Most of them have similar graph. style! It doesn't take MUCH time and skill to change color of background or blocks, and to make such levels. And you can see their gameplay... It doesn't need any comments. When I tried to get some IDs for you, I saw O.C.s, where comments contains messages, that it's "My first/second level". Can you see similar obstacles here? That's because most authors implement some obstacles from featured O.C. (By Jim Bonacci, Mean Person, Kreftus) and top-rated ones, which are made by good and experienced creators. One more thing: you can see Glass-breaks, jet-runs, bottle-runs on some O.C.s; you can see 3d-style in well-created O.C.; you can see O.C. as first levels of several members. And you can tell me: "Here we have listed MyFirstLevel, 3D, and etc. yet." But level-names are Obstacle Course! And it's normal that we can MIX level-genres and level-types! So I can see Neon-graphics levels, which are named as "Obstacle Course". So. What are obstacles, which are so repetitive in O.C. Spinning blades. Falling blocks. Spike sets on the ground. Harpoons in the hole with circles above it. Loops (Such as in Kreftus' 3D O.C). Spike sets, rotated to 180 degrees with triangles/circles under it (It's where we must go slowly, and several users can pass it very fast). Spike sets, rotated to 180 degrees with spring platform under it (It's where we must go fast, or platform bring us to that spike set). Big hole with rectangles above it, which can be easy-rotated (Like in Jim's featured O.C.) Several boosts, rotated to down, which press us to the ground. Boxes, bounded with collision-2-rectangles, which contain mines/harpoons into it. And etc., I can't remember everything. Also, O.C. can implement Glass-breaks, bottle-runs, spike-falls, harpoon-runs and some other listed types. Here they aren't level-type, but just obstacles. For example, we put Glass-break, then bottle-run, and name level "Obstacle Course". We can also see people with blades, such like in unfrequent "People Attack" level-type. Of course, I know about ORIGINAL obstacles, I know, that many users invent and create them, I like invent new obstacles too! I know about high-rated O.C. with hundreds of thousands playcounts. Whatever, they are still Obstacle Course and we can't ignore this genre, in my opinion.